Life: Luxray: The Deleted Story
by Kaynyne
Summary: These are the deleted scenes that did not make it into the original story: Life: Luxray. This may contain whole chapters or part of chapters. This contains content that may not be suitable for younger viewers or those who don't like the content.
1. Deleted Scene 1

**This is the original Chapter 20 for the story ****Life: Luxray**** called 'The Start of Many'.  
>This was deleted for being the third somewhat romantic scene (For 2-14: V Day) in a set of seven chapters. I don't like to write romantic things, or things close to it, in a cluster or in a row. I decided, at the time, to lay off the romantic scenes for now for other things to get the story over with sooner. Though I have to say, not everything in here is romantic… <strong>_**-K9P**_

* * *

><p>"Ok, after today, you're going in a Mystery Dungeon."<p>

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't saying this, then I'll probably be smoking outside."

"Oh…ok. Can you tell me where?"

"Remember the beach that we left last time?"

"Oh yeah…that Beach Cave, right?"

"Yeah there, but I've heard things got complicated there. It used to be one of the easiest Mystery Dungeon in this region, but since time has pasted on, there has been some… 'Changes.'"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but for today, go enjoy the day; especially with Absol."

"Just shut up."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>He walked out of the house, meeting up with Absol, beside the tree. "Hey Absol…heh…"<p>

"Hey," she responded," What's up?"

"Uh… nothing urgent, at the least…uh…" Absol got a little confused. She tilts her head a little bit, "…Well, uh, you know what today is right?"

"Yeah…two-fourteen."

"Yeah, it involves that…"

_Uh huh… _"What about it?"

"Um…" _I think I wasted enough time here… _"Wanna go out today?"

Absol's eyes widened, _Wow…I-I didn't know that Luxray would go this far… _"S-Sure…when?"

"Uh, right now…i-if it's ok with you…"

"Sure, let's go!"

"Alright…" They walk off, both nearly close to each other, "I'm not trying to sound desperate, but this is my first time asking someone out…"

"It's alright; this is my first time someone asked me out."

"I don't know if that's good or not…"

"Neither do I…"

"Eh, let's just enjoy this moment…"

"Alright…"

* * *

><p>"Eh…don't you think time went to fast?"<p>

"I don't know; why do you ask?"

"It only feels like a week ago when it was the New Year."

"Huh…never thought of that… what's today?"

"Two-fourteen."

"Ok…what's two-fourteen?"

"February fourteen: Valentine's Day."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you do anything for today?" She wags her tail a little bit.

"Not exactly. It's still a little early in the morning; I'll think of something…"

"How about now?"

"Don't rush me!" He says, smiling. "Just give me time."

"Alright…"

"I'll say this: it isn't the ingredients for a kid, that's for sure."

"I'm not asking for that…yet…"

"In about four years, you'll get it." Both laugh for a while, until sitting in silence. "I'll try to think of something before noon."

"Alright, I'll be waiting here for you."

"I'm still gonna sit for a while, thinking."

"Oh…ok… can I help out?"

"No; I'm trying to make this special for us, having both being involved in planning will feel… less special."

"Oh…ok…"

"Yeah…sorry… Just give me time."

* * *

><p>It can never impress him, easy to say, but it is hard to say that he dreads the holiday. He usually mostly stays inside, doing whatever he can do inside, but every year on this day he would always 'explore out'. He's not trying to find bait, nor be the bait. So why walk out in that certain day? Why ask?<p>

He encounters Leaf and Glaceon walking in his direction.

"Hey," Glaceon," you're…Tracey's brother right?"

"Yes," he responded," Floyd."

"Yeah, that's right. Why are you walking out alone?"

"I don't know…come to think of it, I don't know why I do this every year…"

"Every year?" Leaf asked. "Wow…doesn't that kind of suck?"

"Usually Ivan says things like that," Glaceon starts," but, wow, why ask such a question?"

"No, no, it's alright. Besides, I don't know if it sucks or not-"

"Did you ever get asked out on a date?"

"C'mon!"

"That may have gone over the line a lil' bit; to me, it's best to keep that to myself."

"Oh…ok…" _He'll probably be a lost friend sooner or later…_

"I still want to be in this world, I still haven't found my purpose in life anyway…"

"Try finding one today," responded Glaceon.

_Really?_ Thought Leaf.

"That's really not helping," answered Floyd," See you later."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Floyd walks away from Glaceon and Leaf, not wondering what they are planning to do today.

He sits down on a bench across a store. No one else is sitting on the bench.  
>Almost everywhere he sees, there's always a pair. Some being both Pokémon, some pairs being 2 different Pokémon. It is very rare for him to find lone ones walking. For what he's looking around, he can't decide on being indifferent or feel depressed and emotional.<p>

He doesn't know what he prefers; he hasn't been paying attention to women in his teenage years, or to the men. From the group, he's the only who doesn't pay attention to that, unlike his only friends that he rarely sees now.

Now being alone, preferring isolation from his parents, who else can he hang out with other than Tracey?

_Well not really to answer her question _Floyd thought …_Together we stand…divided we fall… who's the other portion of the group?_

He gets up and walks off home; another day alone, another year alone.

* * *

><p>"Uh…sorry; it's the best I could do…"<p>

"It's alright. How long did this take this to plan out?"

"About…30 minutes…"

"And it's not even noon; it's still eleven in the morning."

"I know… well, not really. The timing has nothing to do with this."

"Ok…"

Alex and Tracey are in the Plaza Resort, the Smoothie joint where they first met. They ordered the same smoothies they ordered when they first met: Oran-Sitrus blend and Pecha smoothies.

"This where we first met…right?" asked Alex.

"Yes it is," answered Tracey.

"I guess a lot happened here the last time we met."

"I guess so… but a lot more happened from that point."

"That's true," Alex took a sip of his green-like substance smoothie, "and hopefully more is gonna come later on; except breaking up."

"Yeah," She took a sip of her pink smoothie. "What's gonna happen next today?"

"Can't tell ya; it's a surprise," Alex answered.

Tracey smiled, waiting for what's in store later that day.

* * *

><p><strong>There would be a Part II to this chapter, which was never made.<strong>


	2. Deleted Scene 2

**_This chapter just isn't me. Deleted for being the odd man out._**

**_-K9P_**

* * *

><p>"It took a while for the both of you to get out of the cave."<p>

"Yeah, I know…seems reasonable that it is almost twilight out…"

"Yep…Who's your friend?"

"Not exactly a friend, but a…recued…person… I think there's a name for that…"

"I believe so…but I can't think out a name for it at this very moment."

"That's alright, anyway, we didn't talk much, but from what I got earlier, she was led to Beach Cave."

"Ok, so that's all you got right now?"

"Yeah… I'll ask her one more thing before leaving."

"You're gonna leave?"

"I'm tired from all of the crap that happened. Before I go home, I'm taking Absol back to her house."

"Ok then… go ask the question and I'll see you later."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I got Jessica here, and Alex…and Glaceon and Ivan decided to stay at Leaf's for the night…not sure if they're planning a threesome…"

"Ok…I'll just go ask the question and leave…" Luxray walks out and walks to Vileplume, who is beside Absol. "Ok…I'll just make this quick…  
>"I'm not a detective, a cop, or anything…but I have to ask a few things."<p>

"Ok," the Vileplume responded.

"So someone led you there?" Luxray asked.

"Yes," she answered, "I didn't know he led me that deep…"

"Who's he?"

"I don't know much… but he's yellow…partially."

"Ok…" Luxray thought about it for a second, and then said, "That's all I really have to ask you. I can take you to your home if you want to…"

"No, it's alright. I can take care of myself… except when going to Beach Cave…"

"Ok…I'll be leaving right now."

"Wait, hold on."

"Ok, what?"

"I want you to take this…" she takes out a Full Restore and gives it to Luxray.

"Oh d-wow…where did you get this?" Luxray asked.

"A friend gave it to me not too long ago. I think a week ago, I don't remember. You can have it; I really have no use for it."

"Thanks…" Luxray puts it away*, and says, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><em>Later that day… (By about 5 minutes)<em>

Alex is sitting on the couch, his feet on the wooden coffee table, talking to someone in his cell phone.

"Ok…ok…sure I can go…he won't mind…no, no I didn't…yes, I'm sure…ok. I'll be there in a little while…ok…bye." He hangs up his cell phone and walks out to the door. "Hey Luke,"

"What?" Luke asks. He's hanging around with Jessica in the kitchen table. He tries to look at Alex despite a physical wall between him and Alex.

"I'll be out for a while, not sure when I'm comin' back…maybe in about five hours, maybe in about six, I dunno. You ok with that?"

"Sure," answers Luke.

"Ok," He leaves from the house, almost running from the house.

Luke turns to Jessica, "Seems like we're the only ones here…"

"Oh really?" Jessica asks.

"Mhm, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know…I really don't feel like to do anything…at the moment…" Luke thinks about what they could do.

"I don't know, TV?"

* * *

><p><em>Lucario (Luke)Gardevoir (Jessica)_

_The news at 9:30 P.M.…_

They watch the news, seeing what has happened throughout the day. Right now, it's the scandal of one of the representatives of the region. He may lose his job as a representative from what he had done that revealed itself to the public. This doesn't seem to entertain Luke and Jessica.

"Is there anything else on?" asked Jessica.

"Probably not…" answered Luke, "There may be something on at ten…"

"Ok…" Jessica watched at the TV, but not getting into the story. She looked at Luke, "What do you think Alex is doing?"

"I don't know," he answered, "he may have gone somewhere, I'm not entirely sure…"

_10:47 P.M._

"…Alright!" yelled out Ivan, sitting on a couch on the farthest side.

"Calm down, Ivan," Leaf said, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, "and stop drinking. That can's your fifth one already in two hours."

"Don't worry," responded Ivan, "I won't get drunk. Or at least try not to…"

"I'll make you try."

Ivan looks at Leaf, and then his beer can. He puts it on a table nearest of him and looks at Leaf again. "How about give me a soda then…"

"How about you get one?" asked Glaceon, beside Leaf.

"I really don't want to be forced to try…" answered Ivan.

"Tried for what?"

"Forced, I mean. Forced to not be drunk."

"Then get a soda."

"I might be a beer…"

"Stop being a dumbass and just get a soda!" Glaceon barked out.

"Ok, ok…damn…" 10 seconds later, he comes back with a coke.

"There you go; was it really that hard?"

"Shut up man."

Alex is sitting on a different couch, slouching while seeing the 3 arguing. Tracey is beside him. "You don't seem so good," said Tracey.

"Sorry if I am," responded Alex, "I'm just a little bored at the moment…"

"Well same here."

"Well, I'm leaving." Alex gets up from the couch. "See you later Tracey."

"Bye." Alex walks towards the door, and leaves.

* * *

><p><em>Alejandro (Alex)<em>

_11:17 P.M._

He walking on the streets, seeing no one but the street lights. He looks up, seeing a full moon. He stops to look at the moon. "When was the last time I had ever looked up and stop to see the moon?" Alex asked himself. He looked back forward onto the road and walked on. Everything in his sight seemed dark and black, maybe blue…aside from the reddish orange from the street lights.

He stops and looks on his left, seeing a black shadow between the houses. It leaves the second he turns his head. _I'll pretend that I never saw that…_ Alex thought. He kept on walking.

_11:38 P.M._

He finally reaches to his house, finding that all of the lights are off. "Hm…seems like no one's here." He opens the door, seeing that it is dark. He turns on the light, and then—

"_!__O __quela __pinche-__-!"_

"Turn off the light!" Alex turns off the light. He stands motionless after turning off the light. "Ok…Alex…"

"Y-Yeah…?" asked Alex.

"Ok…sorry that you had to see me…doing it…with Jessica."

"I-it's ok…you c-could at least tell me w-when-"

Just then, in the dark, Jessica groaned in pleasure. It made Alex silent. "That was great Luke…oh my God…"

"Yeah, we might need this house for the next day…" Luke said in a quick way.

"S-sure…"

"…Maybe…for the rest…of the week."

"Uh…I-I…don't know…"

Luke is still breathing hard, "…Ok…"

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

Alex is sitting on the one-seat couch with Jessica on the other couch, a three-seat couch, lying on the couch covered in a blanket. Half of her breasts and up is shown.

_Is she naked? _Alex thought. He tries to look away from Jessica, but he looks back at her and back away.

"It's ok Alex," Jessica said, "I won't care…" He starts to blush, the middle of his face turning red. Jessica giggles as he turns red. She gets up, still on the couch, the blanket falling down to her waist. Alex does nothing but see her, wide-eyed.

—_10 seconds later—_

"I think you've seen enough," Jessica lies down again on the couch, covering herself the same way before the blanket falling down to her waist. Alex is still blushing; Jessica giggling again.

Luke comes in; an open soda can in one hand. He gives it to Alex, fake coughing, "Here." He sips from the can, and stops to think. He puts the can on the coffee tables and wipes his hand that held the can with his pants. He seemed to be stressed out, his other hand on his forehead, looking down.

"Alex," Luke says. Alex doesn't look up.

"What?" Alex asks.

"Sorry you had to see that," Luke says, "I didn't know…you would come in this early."

"Sorry that I did come early; it was a little disturbing that you would do it…" Alex uses his coke-holding hand to move around, pointing at the coffee table, "Right there." He thinks, looking at the coffee table. "Oh God—I don't even want to pick up the can anymore… Did you…clean…the…?"

"I…don't think so…" Luke responds. Alex thinks again, and stands up.

"I'm done here. I'm going to the bathroom…then I'm goin' to bed." He walks up the stairs, the yells out, "I'm not drinking from the can anymore."

Jessica looks at Alex going to the bathroom, then to Luke. "He won't come out for a long time…"

"How do you know?" asked Luke.

"I just know it… Want another round?"

"Maybe later…"

"Let's just go to your bedroom; Alex won't care…"

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then let's go!" Luke picks up Gardevoir, still covered in the blanket, and runs out to Luke's room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh…it was sort of…a force of habit, I guess, to create this chapter… <strong>_

_**-K9P**_

_***I don't know how he puts it away; just imagine how he does…**_


End file.
